


Doctor Who: The fears of the future

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Conversation, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Nine and Ten are Humans, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, blow job's, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Of course, after James runs away in the morning, the question arises as to what the reasons behind his plan are. Is it really the fear or something else?





	Doctor Who: The fears of the future

**Author's Note:**

> This time around, I'm just giving M / M because of the fact that it's just John and James interacting.
> 
> Of course, there is still a story between three people who feel strong feelings for each other...

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The fears of the future

2020

James, who had disappeared in the early morning, now wandered through the cool morning air, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Sure, it was not right for him to just run away like that, but he could not continue to drive John and Rose into their misery.

For he would always be the one who was considered evil, who simply mixed into a relationship. When did he care how much he loved her, that he could not live without her? Anyone.

James remembered how it all started. He did not really want to, but how could he hold back when someone was sitting in his office, waiting for Rose to finish work?

Just over two weeks ago... 

„John is your name, right? Well, Rose will work for another hour, but you can wait here for so long. And please be careful with the ice.“

„Like I'm just wasting banana ice cream“, the younger man grinned, leaning against the wall. James tried to concentrate on placing some orders, but his eyes kept coming up. John's tongue licked slowly around the ice and he was not sure, but said that he would hear a slight groan.

His cock twitched in his pants. How could it possibly be possible for someone to eat a simple banana ice cream in such an erotic way?

Not only did he dream of fucking her since Rose Tyler was here, no, now her husband had to make him hard as well.

James groaned and reached under the desk into his pants, hoping to make his erection disappear quickly, but unfortunately it did not work.

Fuck it, he thought and stood up. John seemed to know what he wanted, for there was a sparkle in his brown eyes as he ate the last bite of the waffle.

„That made you horny, right? You're so hard and that's only because I ate an ice before your eyes.“

James groaned as John pushed against him.  
„Have you ever sucked a dick?“   
„No.“  
„Do you want to do it?“  
„What about Rose?“  
„Oh, she's very good at it“, he grinned, opening his pants.  
„That... I did not mean that. What is ... you would cheat on her, if you allow this.“

John pushed him down and held his member against his mouth.  
„Oh, believe me, I've known Rose for several years, I know she dreams of you and me. She wants to be fucked by both of us.“

James licked the bottom once before halfway into his mouth. It did not matter now. And besides, he had dreamed of it himself for days.

„Fuck, James, that's so cool. I should have seduced you on the day the celebration was over.“

He did not answer, too busy for the first time in his life to give a blow job to another man. And it felt so good, so beautiful. More and more he moved up and down, sucking as hard as he could. A hand moved up and down in parallel, he even tried to take more into his mouth, but it did not really work.

„You're so big in me“, he finally managed to say something.  
„Stop the edge and yes, your hot mouth does a really good job. Damn, you're as good as Rose, so in the beginning.“

James licked the tip several times, letting the taste of the younger man affect him, which came in his mouth shortly thereafter. James swallowed everything.

„You taste like banana“, he said, but John had pulled him up and pushed him against the wall he was standing with his back against. James had no time to react when the other man kissed him. It had been a long time since he had kissed someone and certainly not a man. Still, he did not want it to end. John did not just kiss him like that, but he seemed to be really tender at the moment. Of course he did not know how John was as a lover.

„Rose, you, me... Does not sound that tempting? We could have hot sex. I could fuck you while she sucks your cock. She could ride you while I'm just a silent spectator or we fuck her at the same time. Would not that be something for you?“

John had jerked his cock hard during these words, so it was not long before he came.

„I would like to take you right now, but first of all we have guaranteed no lubricant and secondly I have to pick up Rose slowly.“

James stayed alone, just thinking about what just happened. John wanted him, he dreamed of a threesome and the best part was that he wanted it too.

Over the next few days, Rose's husband kept looking for him, but apart from Blow Jobs and Handarbeit, mostly by James, none of them went on.

Finally came the evening where he could fuck Rose for the very first time.

No! He simply could not let anything separate them!

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

John was angry, really angry. He wanted to run after him and bring him to his senses, but he also knew it was not a good idea now.

Rose, on the other hand, just sat shocked on the bed. She held the shirt James was wearing yesterday and let tears drip on it. It was obvious to her that she suffered because James was her great love, after all. Just like his.

The first time he became aware that he had fallen in love a second time, and now even with a man, he was a little scared. It was new to him, but at some point he told himself that maybe it would be better to try. Rather than living with the question for several years, what could have been.

„He'll come back“, she murmured, „he knows we love him.“

John was not so sure. Did James feel like he was guilty? Did he get doubts after Jackie's visit? James, it seemed to him, really seemed happy with them. But maybe it was just a phase.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

James had expected this to happen, but he could not blame her. Jackie Tyler stared at him before she tried to slam the door in his face, but he put his foot between them.

„I know you do not like it, Jackie, but I can not help but fall in love with John and Rose. I want to spend my life with them no matter what others think.“

Jackie looked at him silently. He was older than her, two years, but she could see in his eyes that he was serious.

„You really love her, right?“  
„More than anything else. John and Rose are the best thing that ever happened to me. I do not lie when I say that I can not live without it. I want to give Rose a child as well as John.“

She sighed. Sure, she did not really like it, but how could she answer for seeing her daughter unhappy? James seemed very nice, but she did not really know him, had seen him in the past, except yesterday.

„If you should do something to my daughter...“  
„I know, John and you, you will punish me properly.“

Jackie smiled and gave him her blessing. James thanked him and jumped up pretty fast. He had to get back to John and Rose as soon as possible. Wanted to apologize to them for running away and for another reason.

One hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, he was glad it was still there. Of course, he was also afraid that they did not want to, but he would never know if he did not try.

James opened the door quietly so as not to attract attention and finally entered the living room. He sat cross-legged in front of them on the floor, or on the carpet that lay there in front of it and held two caskets in his hands.  
Rose first saw him.

„Do not say anything now“, he said. „First, I'm sorry I just ran away this morning. Second, I did not have to worry so much about you. And third, they are for you.“

He paused as they looked at the two identical rings. Both were silver with a gold strip in the middle. They were beautiful in any case, even seemed to be a custom made. James had commissioned her a week ago, realizing how much he wanted to be with them. For he could not and did not want to imagine the future without John and Rose.

„I love you. I love you both so much that I want to show what you mean to me. Sure, we can never marry each other, but what does that mean? It's only important to spend the rest of my life with you, John and Rose.“

They remained silent, looking only at the rings in front of them. James hoped with all his heart that her answer would be positive.

Sequel follows...

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. In the next part we will then find out the answer.


End file.
